Algún día estaremos juntos
by bombon kou
Summary: Inuyasha no siente nada por Kagome, lo que hace ella será lo correcto, Capitulo 1. Esta historia dara una gran vuelta al pasar de los capitulos.


_Ninguno de los personajes conocidos de este fic me pertenece. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_. Aquí les dejo la historia.

_**Título- Algún día estaremos juntos**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Noticia Inesperada**_

Miroku ahora que quieres ya tienes mas de diez minutos siguiéndome y no dices nada, ya dime algo! – Inuyasha esta mas que desesperado por la actitud de su amigo, no dice nada y solo lo ve con una cara como diciendo eres todo un don Juan-

Amigo no te enoje es solo que me entere de una noticia pero no se como decírtela porque vaya que te llevaras una gran gran sorpresa "Así pues entonces dilo y ya veremos si me llevare esa sorpresa que dices"

Bueno esta bien, tu sabes que he salido con Sango y la verdad me gusta mucho y no me es nada indiferente y me entere de algo que no me sorprendió mucho pero contigo será muy diferente –Inuyasha ya había llegado a su límite no aguantaría un minuto mas a Miroku solo estaba hable y hable y no decía nada concreto- ¡Ya basta Miroku solo habla y dejame en paz!. Bueno bueno ya iré al grano, Sango me dijo que le eres muy atractivo a Kagome y le gustas mucho –En lugar que reaccionara con un sonrojo se mostraba algo de desconcierto y enojo?-

Ja por favor no digas tonterías, sabes bien que nunca me fijaría en ella es solo una niñita mimada que no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que dice, además somos muy diferente –Miroku se molesto por la descripción que su amigo hiciera de Kagome, porque a pesar de que no la conocía hace mucho tiempo era una mujer y no le parecía correcto hablar de esa manera de ella- Calma Inuyasha no es para que digas esas cosas de Kagome sabes bien que nada de eso es cierto, además solo te digo algo de lo que me entere quizás y ni siquiera es cierto.

Y porque la defiendes no será que además de Sango también te gusta Kagome conociéndote no lo dudaría –Inuyasha noto como su amigo cambiaba su expresión a una mezclada de enojo y decepción por lo que había dicho- Pues por lo que veo no me conoces muy bien, talvez si me gustan las mujeres y mucho pero es normal en un hombre y aunque no me ha ido muy bien con ellas al menos no las insulto y no estoy diciendo tonterías, ahora si me disculpas me voy –Miroku aun desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo decidió marcharse en busca de Sango-

Inuyasha solo se quedo parado, pensaba en lo que minutos antes le había dicho su amigo y después de un tiempo reacciono "¡Seguro es un invento! Tiene que serlo porque sino tendré muchos problemas, pero porque si no hice nada para que ella se enamorará de mi, tengo que hablar con Kagome y aclarar esto lo mas pronto posible" –Inuyasha salio disparado con un objetivo en su mente: buscar a Kagone, recorrió toda la escuela (están en universidad), los salones, la cafetería, el patio y por ningún lugar la veía, finalmente se desesperó "¡Maldición Kagome donde estas!".

Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estas? –Por fin hacia aparición la mujer que buscaba con tanto esfuerzo- - Ella estaba muy feliz porque su amiga Rin le dijo que Inuyasha la estaba buscando con mucha desesperación así que ella también decidió ir en su busca.

Kagome donde te metes –La toma del brazo un poco agresivo- necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante. Kagome trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre pero entre mas lo intentaba Inuyasha la apretaba mas, ella solo pensaba en que había pasado para que el se estuviera comportando de esa manera- "Inuyasha suéltame me haces daño"- ya estaba derramando algunas lagrimas cuando por fin el reacciono- Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo así que ven conmigo- El tono de voz con que lo dijo era muy fuerte como si estuviera enojado. Caminaron hasta el parque que esta enfrene de la escuela, Inuyasha iba caminando adelante y Kagome lo seguía con la mirada agachada.

DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA

Miroku se encontró con Sango y estaban sentados en una de las bancas, el esta apunto de confesarle que le había contado a Inuyasha el secreto de Kagome.

Sango creo que cometí un error muy grande, por favor no vayas a molestarte –Ella se sorprendió ante estas palabras y se puso de pie quedando Miroku sentado y ella frente a el parada y empezó a hablar con un tono un poco elevado- Miroku! De seguro estas viendo otra mujer verdad, no se porque confié en ti sabiendo como eras –Miroku se puso de pie quedando a la misma altura- Claro que no! A ti nunca te haría algo así, te quiero mucho Sango y no sería capaz de herirte de esa manera. Lo que sucede es que vi a Inuyasha hace rato y le dije lo que me habías dicho de Kagome.

Queee! Miroku pero porque, cuando ella se entere se enojará muchísimo se supone que solo sabíamos Rin y yo – Sango estaba muy preocupada pensaba que su imprudencia le podía costar la amistad de Kagome y todo por un gran error de ella y de Miroku por andar de chismoso- En verdad lo siento muchisimo no lo hice con mala intención pensé que el reaccionaria bien pero me equivoque hasta se molesto cuando se lo dije.

Oh por Dios! –Sango tenía una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella- lo mas seguro es que Inuyasha estaba buscando a Kagome para reclamarle, Miroku tenemos que buscarlos –Ambos empezaron a caminar por la escuela esperando encontrarlos pero simplemente no aparecian ninguno de los dos- Sango solo podía pensar en que su amiga se molestaria mucho, mientras que Miroku se decía a si mismo que si Inuyasha le hacia algo a Kagome se las pagaría muy caro-

CON INUYASHA Y KAGOME

Ya habían llegado al parque y estaban sentados al lado de una fuente, ambos estaban en completo silencio hasta que Kagome decidió terminar con el "Me puedes decir que quieres hablar conmigo" - Su voz denotaba un poco de decepción mezclado con tristeza-

Me entere de algo y quiero saber si es verdad- Inuyasha conservaba su voz fuerte pero aun así no podía ver a Kagome a la cara. El corazón de ella latía con mucha fuerza parecía como si fuera a salir de su corazón no tenía idea a que se refería el así que un poco nerviosa le dijo "Pues dime que te dijeron"

Hable con Miroku y me dijo algo sobre ti –Ella se sorprendió mucho ante lo que escucho- "Sobre mí, no se que te pudo haber dicho el de mi se casi no lo conozco" –Inuyasha pensó que talvez lo que dijo su amigo fue mentira y lo hizo para jugarle una broma pero aun así había algo que lo hacia dudar- Al parecer Sango le contó algo que tu le dijiste –cuando Kagome escucho el nombre de su amiga se puso pálida como era posible que ella había dicho su gran secreto, ella no lo creía Sango no sería capaz y nuevamente parecía que su corazón se fuera a salir por los nervios que sentía, su mente estaba en blanco hasta que la voz del chico que estaba a su lado la hizo volver a la realidad- Dime Kagome es verdad lo que me dijeron.

Kagome se puso de pie y voltio a ver un poco a Inuyasha "Pues no se a que te refieres ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder mi tiempo estando aquí".

Ah no! Tu no te iras sin haberme aclarado todo esto- Inuyasha estiro su brazo logrando sujetar el de ella y con un rápido movimiento la estiro obligándola a que se volviera a sentar- " Suéltame Inuyasha entiende que no quiero hablar contigo" Creeme que eso no me interesa Kagome así que dime la verdad y deja de comportarte como una niñita –Nuevamente todo se volvió silencio nadie decía nada y ellos no se veían- Vas a hablar o te vas a quedar callada –Inuyasha ya no soportaba el silencio necesitaba saber y entre mas pronto mejor, perdió completamente su paciencia y grito- "Contéstame Kagome!". Ella reacciono ante el grito y voltio su cara para estar frente a frente.

Con el mismo tono que el utilizo Kagome empezó a hablar. "Si Inuyasha, lo que te dijo Miroku es verdad. Me enamoré como una tonta de ti no pude evitarlo no se como paso simplemente un día me di cuenta y ya no había marcha atrás, ya estas contento, ya sabes lo que querías. Inuyasha la veía detenidamente nunca la había visto gritar, sin embargo el tenía algo que aclarar "Tu sabes que no siento nada por ti" su voz ya estaba tranquila y observaba como Kagome veía fijamente el piso y escucho como casi un susurro algo que ella dijo "Claro que lo se, no estoy tonta, si me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor no vivo en una burbuja donde todo es felicidad" –De pronto hubo una reacción un poco exaltada de Inuyasha ni el mismo esperaba reaccionar así y mas cuando un instante antes ya estaba tranquilo- "Pues eso parece, yo nunca me fijaría en ti solo eres una niña, eres caprichuda, no entiendo como es que te puedes enamorar de un hombre si tu eres una niña, Kagome entiéndelo bien- Inuyasha había estado gritando pero de pronto su voz se calmo y hablo en un tono normal- Yo nunca escúchalo bien nunca me voy a enamorar de ti y ya no te acerques a mi porque solo me produces lastima.

Ella escuchaba atenta cada palabra de el, no creía todo lo que decía como era capaz de herirla de esa manera, que mal había hecho, solo se enamoro de un hombre prohibido y que no la quería. Cuando Inuyasha dejó de hablar los ojos de Kagome contenían las lagrimas, ella le demostraría que tenía dignidad y que no se dejaría humillar y menos por el así que solo le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar sintiendo como al dar cada paso sus energías se iban, cuando vio que Inuyasha no la veía corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ese lugar y de el.

Sango y Miroku seguían buscando a sus amigos y de pronto vieron como Kagome pasaba enfrente de ellos llorando, ya sabían que significaba: Inuyasha había hablado con ella y no habían quedado en muy buenos términos.

Ella corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de su casa y se tiro encima de su cama, se sentía tan mal, humillada como había sido capaz de decirle todo eso. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al espejo "Tan fea estoy que no te puedes fijar en mi Inuyasha" unas palabras se vinieron a su mente "Nunca me voy a enamorar de ti" volvió a romper en llanto y arrojó un cepillo que había en su peinador, vio como caía en pedazos y se hinco a un lado de todos los vidrios "Es lo mejor, así ya no sentiré tanto dolor, Inuyasha siempre te voy a querer, ojalá que en otra vida si me puedas querer aunque sea solo un poco" tomo un pedazo de vidrio y lo acercaba cada vez mas a sus muñecas hasta que vio como la sangre escurría por sus muñecas formando un charco que poco a poco cubría el lugar en donde ella estaba.

Aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, la verdad a mi si me gusto pero la verdad no se como redactar y talvez no le entiendan a algunas cosas.

Espero con mucha ansia su review para saber que les pareció y muchas gracias por leer esta historia

Mony


End file.
